Don't Speak
by majcarter
Summary: Jack is resigning! OH NO! See how someone feels about it. Slightly SJ, song fic. Chapter 2 now up, features U2!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Don't own Stargate, don't own No Doubt, this world is so cruel sometimes.

STORY TIME:

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always _

Colonel O'Neill strode down the General's office, his resignation papers in his hand, and a grim look on his face. He eventually reached the door, and paused just outside it. He rasped hi knuckles on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Came the General's response. Colonel O'Neill place his hand on the door knob and turned. He opened the door and walked over to the desk. He then placed the resignation papers on the General's desk.

"What's this?" The General asked, a puzzled expression decorating his face.

"It would be my resignation sir." Jack replied and tried to smile, but the smile would not come.

"Would you like to explain to me why, you are resigning?"

"It's in the paper. Good bye sir." Then Jack turned around in left a very confused   
General sitting dumbfounded in his office. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran into Samantha Carter.

"Oh hi sir, is the General busy, I wanted to talk to him about the next planet we're supposed to visit." The major said hurriedly.

"You're visiting." Jack corrected her.

"Exscuse me sir?"

"I am no longer sir, Sam, call me Jack."

"Yes you are."

"No Sam, I just resigned."

_I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real   
Well I don't want to know _

"Why would you do that?" The major asked, suddenly feeling extremely angry and hurt.

"It's my time Sam, we all knew it was coming." O'Neill tried to explain. It was true, Jack's knees had been bothering him more often lately, and he had seemed especially tired lately too.

"But that can't be it sir, you could still stay in the SGC."

The former Colonel shook his head and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. "And do what Sam? You know how much I hate doing paperwork." Jack said.

Major Carter could feel herself falling apart and shook off the Colonel's, no, now he was Jack, hands and tore down the hall.

"SAM!" he called after her, but it was too late.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

Major Carter sat in her lab, incredibly confused and hurt. Didn't what they had been throught mean anything? Sure they had been through some touch crap, but they also had some good times.

_Our memories   
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts 

Jack walked through the halls, looking for her, when he heard a small sobbing sound coming from her lab.

"Sam?" he called through the door. The sobbing immediately ceased and he could hear someone scrambling from the inside, trying to reach the door.

"Shouldn't you be gone Jack." Major Carter said testingly. HE scowled at her, but he could punish her, because he was no longer her CO.

"I'm sorry Sam, I couldn't keep working here, and dragging down the team. You know how it is." He tried to explain feebly. Major Carter did not like his weak exscuse and slammed the heavy door in his face.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

A/N- let mo know what you guys think, FEEDBACK IS IMPORTANT!! Song was "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.


	2. Miracle Drug

A/N- omg, I was just opening my emails and the majorit of them are REVIEW ALERTS! U like started crying I was so happy. Lol, so here's the second chapter, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Don't own U2

STORY TIME:

_I want to trip inside your head  
Spend the day there...  
To hear the things you haven't said  
And see what you might see_

Major Carter sat in her house, alone, staring at the blank television screen. She had a beer in her hand, her hair was disheveled and she felt like her world was falling apart. The same questions kept floating through her head, "Why had he quit?" "Would he come back?" "Did I do something wrong?" As the questions swirled in her head, they mingled with the feeble hope that when she woke up this would all be a dream. No. Not a dream, a nightmare.

"Maybe it was a mission. Yeah. That was it, it was another black ops mission. In a couple weeks, maybe a month, this would all clear up and he would be her CO again. But why would he do that? Why?" She thought to herself as she tipped the beer to her lips again.

"If only I could get inside his head and find out what the hell he's thinking." She thought aloud and stood up shakily to get fetch another drink from the fridge. __

I want to hear you when you call  
Do you feel anything at all?  
I want to see your thoughts take shape  
And walk right out

Freedom has a scent  
Like the top of a new born baby's head

After Sam got herself another beer she flopped down onto her couch and tilted her head back and squished it against the pillows. She pictured the look on Jack's face when he told her, and then compared the time when it was an under cover mission. They were not the same.

Sam frowned deeply. "Oh well, he could have thought to hide it more this time." Sam shrugged her shoulders to no one and took another slosh from the beer. __

The songs are in your eyes  
I see them when you smile  
I've seen enough I'm not giving up  
On a miracle drug

Of science and the human heart  
There is no limit  
There is no failure here sweetheart  
Just when you quit...

All of her ramblings in her head, however, did not explain why Jack had quit, why he had left them in the first place. He had said he was dragging the team down, but that was bull shit. He was not dragging the team down! it was a bull shit excuse for a bull shit cause.

He was a part of the team. Without him they weren't SG-1! They would be different, not as close, they would have a newbie in his place, if anyone could replace him. Which no one could. Now that he was gone there would be no more looks at each other in a tense situation and knowing exactly what the other person meant or felt. The team had a love, one that ran down deep and connected them, and now he had broken it. __

I am you and you are mine  
Love makes nonsense of space  
And time...will disappear  
Love and logic keep us clear  
Reason is on our side, love...

The songs are in your eyes  
I see them when you smile  
I've seen enough of romantic love  
I'd give it up, yeah, I'd give it up  
For a miracle, a miracle drug, a miracle drug

Sam sighed deeply after she finished her second beer and stumbled into the bathroom. It was only midnight but she still had work tomorrow. Work tomorrow, without Jack. The thought struck her like lightening and her knees buckled. Jack would not be there tomorrow.

He would not be standing in the elevator with a smile on his face and a new joke in his mouth. Sam was choking on air. Jack was her air, she would miss him, and life would be horrible. There would be no glazed over expression, furrowed eyebrows when she tried to explain a new concept.

There would be no more Jack, and she need him more than anything. With that solemn thought she began to cry and cry.__

God I need your help tonight

The sobs wracked Sam's frame and she layed her head down in her hands and continued to cry. Sam did not know how long she cried, the outside world turned to mush as she cried, and the world became a blur and a dull noise in the back ground.

Among the dull noises came her phone ringing, but she did not hear it.

Eventually her voice mail picked it up.

"Hi Sam, its Jack. We need to talk. Call me back later and we can discuss when you want to meet. I know your schedules pretty hectic, so, whatever time is best for you. Thanks." And then there was a click and he was gone.__

Beneath the noise  
Below the din  
I hear a voice  
It's whispering  
In science and in medicine  
"I was a stranger  
You took me in"

The songs are in your eyes  
I see them when you smile  
I've seen enough of romantic love  
I'd give it up, yeah, I'd give it up  
For a miracle, miracle drug

The next morning Sam awoke with a the beer bottle still clutched in her hand, like her hope that Jack would come back soon.__

Miracle, miracle drug

A/N- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Damn

Thanx for the reviews. No, I didn't die. But there is such a thing as school, and it took over my brain. Newho, school's over now, and here is the third chapter of Don't Speak, if ne1 remembers that. lol

I do not own Matchbox 20 or their songs.

Story time(If you remember the story):

Chapter Three: Damn

Jack literally sat by his phone all day the night after he had called Sam's house and left a message. Needless to say, he was quite put out when she didn't call him back.

Jack then proceeded to live around his phone. He relied on it. Every time he would come back from an errand or something of that such for about the next week he would run over to the answering machine if it was blinking at him.

He was never satisfied.

_This old world well  
Don't it make you wanna think damn_

It wasn't really Sam's fault either. The morning after she went on her drinking escapade, she went straight to work. SG-1, or what was left of it, was then put on a seemingly "boring" mission to get them back on their feet again. Honestly though, when do those missions ever end up really staying boring.

As it turned out, the planet they had chosen to take rock samples from happened to have inhabitants that lived below the surface. The inhabitants decided to come and investigate the little noises they heard on the surface and all hell broke loose.

Apparently it was considered rude to take the sacred rocks, so SG-1 was held ransom by the inhabitants due to their attempted rock thievery, how dare they.

Well eventually Sam did get back to her house, and she did see that her own answering machine was blinking at her, hiding its secrets. She lazily walked over to it after she had thrown her keys onto a nearby counter and pressed the play button

Sam collapsed upon her comfy sofa and listened to the recorded voice come through the small speaker.

"You have five new messages. Message One: 'Hi Sam, this is Mark, I just wanted to let you know that Charlotte is graduating from elementary school in a month," came her brother's revorded voice, "and I know that your schedule is busy because of your deep space radar telemetry, or whatever it is, call me back.' Date of message, two days ago. Message two…"

And the machine continued. Sam reclined backwards into her seat and listened to the rest of the messages.

Library, insurance agency, local hospital asking for blood donations and then Jack's familiar voice. Sam's head snapped up at his voice.

"Hi Sam, its Jack. We need to talk. Call me back later and we can discuss when you want to meet. I know your schedules pretty hectic, so, whatever time is best for you. Thanks."

Sam's heart skipped a beat as she picked up the phone and dialed Jack's number.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCM

Jack sat alone at his house, on his big and old couch. He held a beer lazily in his hands, sipping occasionally. He wasn't really doing anything except sitting, and staring and sitting and sipping, and staring and well, you get the idea.

So when the phone rang Jack jumped at the sound, and then lazily picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hi, Col…Jack, umm, I was just returning your call…" At the sound of Sam's voice, Jack's head looked up slightly, and he remembered how he had been so disappointed the day after he had called her and received no reply.

_This cold girl well  
Don't she make you wanna scream damn _

MMMCCCMMMCCCMMMCCC_  
_

Jack woke up early the next morning after he had left the message on Sam's phone. After looking at the machine, and not seeing a satisfying blinking, he jumped in the shower.

After he had refreshed himself, he looked at the answering machine once more, only to see that it still was not telling him anything different.

Great.

Well, now Jack began to wonder. Which he does do often, even if he doesn't tell everyone else about it.

_  
What's the matter girl  
Don't you think I'm good enough  
This old heart's had a whole lot a breakin' down  
She's got all these reasons in her head _

"Why hasn't Sam called me back yet?" he thought silently to himself, "Its only been not even a day, give it more time." He thought back, which is kinda scary, but Jack's living by himself and without a dog, what did you expect?

Well, that day eventually ended, and melted into the next day. Then the next day, then the next, until a week had passed. It was at this point that Jack began to get worried. 

Things got turned 'round  
Don't know where I started from, damn  
Can't eat, can't sleep  
Could have been a bigger man, damn  
What's the matter girl don't you think I'm bright enough  
This old man had a hard time getting here  
You can leave your number at the door

"You did get her upset," he said to himself, "how would _you_ feel if your best friend left you, without an explanation." Jack rubbed his brow in frustration before he walked into the living room of his house, beer in hand.

"Well," he continued to himself, "if she hasn't called now, she won't."

That is when Jack began to sit and stare, sit, stare and then sip his beer. He performed this "ritual" the next night, and the night after that. 

And there's nothing at all  
Yeah there's nothing at all  
Well there's nothing at all  
To make her change her mind

oh make her change her mind  
to make her change her

Jack's house was quiet, except for the occasional shuffle of Jack to the fridge or the bathroom. Other than that, he sat and stared, stared and sat, sipped, then stared and sat some more.

How exciting.

This old house been quiet since  
You went away, damn  
Mixed up, fixed out  
Don't forget who got you here, damn

"Well," Jack began to reason with himself, "if I hadn't left, it was only a matter of time before I got shot," he reassured himself, "I am getting kind of old, it was only a matter of time."

What's the matter world  
Don't you see I opened up  
This whole part been played by another man  
I pulled out the reason card instead

Of course, right when Jack got around to convincing himself to give up and that Sam was pissed off at him, and that she was indeed not calling, the phone rang.

_She's takin' her time 'til I thought I would die  
And I can't sit still  
_

MMMCCCMMMCCCMMMCCC

"Oh, uh, yea. Listen…." And so Jack began to explain.

a/n- Alright, its summer now, and I will DEFINITELY be posting more now. I'm so sorryyyyyy. School, and it got bad, research papers, essays, test, quizzes, AHHH!

Well, I'm back now, so…yea.


End file.
